Monos voladores y zapatillas rojas en el camino amarillo del desierto
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —Kiba ¡¿Estas bien! —preguntaron sus amigas/—Estoy bien —dijo alegremente/—Nos tenías preocupadas/ —¿Cómo regresaste?/ —Unos hombres peludos me señalaron el camino /—¿Hombres peludos?/—¿De que estas hablando?/—De los hombres peludos que viven el río/—Pero si estabas en el desierto./—Sí, pero gracias a un mono volador pude regresar./—Kiba siéntate y cuéntanos todo lo que recuerdes.


**Monos voladores y zapatillas rojas en el camino amarillo del desierto.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

El sol abrazador. La arena desprendiendo calor como si fuera una sartén. Desierto en el horizonte. Desierto en todas partes.

Kiba y Akamaru contemplaban un enorme cactus bulboso. Con flores largas y rojas.

El contraste entre el verdor del cactus y la desolación del desierto era tan fuerte que dolía.

—Peor sería morir —dijo Kiba. Sacó un kunai y cortó por la mitad un bulbo del tamaño de un melón. La espesa savia resbaló por su mano como una cascada de baba. Dio un sorbo. Tenía un sabor extraño, picaba en su lengua pero era dulce como una naranja. A la sed de Kiba aquello le supo a gloria; así que bebió.

Akamaru ladró a su lado reclamando un poco.

—Lo siento amigo — Kiba cortó la otra mitad del bulbo del cactus y se la dio. Akamaru lamió y Kiba bebió. El líquido se agotó y comenzaron a comerse el interior hasta que sólo quedo la cascara. Había sido bueno. Tan bueno que Kiba cortó otro bulbo. Comieron y bebieron del cactus hasta quedar llenos.

Kiba se recostó a la sombra del cactus y eructó satisfecho. Se sentía renovado.

—Comí demasiado espero que no me haga daño —dijo sobándose la barriga.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Akamaru a su lado con un bostezo.

—¿Vendrán a rescatarnos?

—Por supuesto —ladró Akamaru— Nuestros amigos de manada nos quieren mucho.

—Tienes razón —Kiba cerró los ojos un momento y al volver a abrirlos se incorporó de golpe— ¡Algo está mal aquí!

—¡¿Qué cosa?!¡¿Qué cosa?! —ladró alarmado Akamaru.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa brillante en el cielo?! —gritó Kiba señalando un objeto brillante en el oscuro cielo.

—¡Eso!¡Eso!¡Es la luna! ¡La luuuuna! —Akamaru se puso a aullar.

—¡La luuuuna! —y Kiba aulló con él.

—¡Un momento! —Los dos dejaron de aullar—. ¿A qué hora se hizo de noche?

—Mientras dormías palurdo —dijo Akamaru rascándose con su pata trasera.

—¡Imposible!¡Sólo cerré los ojos un segundo!

—Idiota, fueron cinco horas —dijo Akamaru mordiéndose las pulgas del lomo.

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! —Se le lanzó encima— ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan mal hablado?!

—¡Siempre lo he sido imbécil! ¡Sólo que eres tan retrasado que nunca te diste cuenta!

Pelearon. Enzarzados en la arena como dos perros callejeros peleando por comida.

Se escuchó el chillido desgarrador de una sirena y los perros se pusieron en guardia. Entonces lo vieron. Un mono. ¡Un mono con alas!

Se estaba alimentando de la flor del cactus. El mono los volteó a ver con la cara llena de polen.

—¡Idiotas! —gritó con su horrible voz de sirena.

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! —gritaron al unísono.

El mono se alejó volando. Los dos perros lo persiguieron a través del desierto.

…

—Entonces llegamos a una cueva. Resulto ser su nido, había miles de monos voladores. Huimos por las cuevas pisando arenas movedizas. Entonces caímos en el estómago de la cueva. Creí que moriríamos ahogados pero salimos por su trasero y pudimos ver el cielo otra vez. Entonces nos encontramos a unos señores peludos. Peleamos y ganamos. Como recompensa nos señalaron el lugar donde habían visto humanos. Así fue como las encontramos.

Sakura e Ino se miraron.

—Bueno es obvio que sigue drogado —dijo Sakura.

—Creo que los monos voladores son murciélagos, pero ¿Hombres peludos?

—Cómo sea. Buscare la cueva y seguiré su rastro desde ahí. Traeré la muestra de cactus para preparar el antídoto.

—Yo me siento bien—ladró Akamaru.

Kiba miró a Akamaru como si lo viera por primera vez.

—¿Desde cuando hablas?

—¿De qué hablas? Siempre he hablado.

—Akamaru siempre ha hablado —dijo Sakura.

—Ves —volvió a ladrar Akamaru.

Kiba se sentía como en un sueño, uno del que no despertó hasta que Sakura volvió.


End file.
